


just drabbles

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Some pining, highschool teacher au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just drabbles of the crew as high school teachers...<br/>and fluff and cutesy stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. high school part 1

"Neptune you were late again to class. I mean I don't mind opening the class for you you keep pretty solid notes about what you are going to teach but, What are you doing to make yourself late..." Weiss said as the class started to leave. She walked over to him shaking her head with a smile.

"I was talking to Mr. Wukong so we were discussing the idea of weapons and what are logical ones or not" Neptune smiled. “The dork somehow has gotten it into his head that gun nun-chucks are possible… I don't even know if that is physically possible.”

“Nep you don’t teach physics why do you care if it is or not..”  Weiss laughed leaning against his desk.

“Yes but you should see him concentrating and trying to come up with a feasible argument. He does this thing where he will start talking with his hands more and more and it's just adorable...” Neptune smiled down at his work.

“Oh look mr playboy is blushing...” Weiss’ voice was playful.

“You shush. Sun does not feel that way about me. So you should help me plan my text for next week… I was thinking multi choice… All the letter B except for the second to last one which will be C?” Neptune smiled softly at her.

“Sure it can help with my testing sides to things...” Weiss smiled. “But Nep you called him Sun… You like him don’t you.”  

 

 


	2. high school part 2

Neptune had been flirting and talking Sun for a few weeks, the worst thing about this is that the students had gotten wind of it.

“So are there any questions?” Neptune asked pacing in front of the white board.

“Yes Sir...” Clare raises her hand. “When are you going to ask out Mr. Wukong?” She smiled softly, a wave of murmurs move across. A few giggles burst out.

“I um… I’m sorry let me rephrase that question. Does anyone has any questions about this class...” Neptune sighed softly waiting for any hands to raise. “No okay then do the questions on page 101 of your textbook.” Neptune walked back to his desk sighing softly.

“Mr. Vasilias are you going to answer that question?” Weiss smirked from her desk.

“No, Miss Schnee I am not going to talk about asking out or when or how or if I am going to ask out Mr.Wukong that is personal information and I do not wish to share that.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to hopefully write up a few pages of this au and post them in little parts if you want longer drabbles just shout and ill write them longer...  
> next drabble will contain a mr wukong...  
> again comment if you want other ships too  
> \--hatzy


	3. high school part 3

“Hey Neptune...” Sun smiled walking over to him. “I got you something for your birthday...” He waved the gift wrapped haphazardly. “I wrapped it myself!” Sun grinned.

“I can see you have Sun..” Neptune smiled at him. “But you didn’t have to… I mean hanging with you is pretty cool.”

“No I had to.” Sun handed him the gift grinning goofily at him.

Neptune opened the gift slowly it revealed a shirt that was a bright blue, written across the chest was ‘Nerd? I prefer the term intellectual badass’ He started to laugh. “Really Sun? Really?”

“Yeah I mean you are a nerd, but your a pretty bad ass nerd.” Sun grinned bumping his shoulder.

“Intellectual...” Neptune muttered, looking down.

“See you need that shirt!” Sun grinned laughing, hugging him softly.

“Yeah thanks Sun.” Neptune hugged back softly snuggling into Sun slightly.

“I also wanted to ask you something...” Sun looked up at him.

“And that is?” Neptune smiled at him.

“Go on a date with me, birthday boy?” Sun grinned, Neptune started mumbling out syllables. “Nep are you okay?” Sun reached up touching his cheek.

“Yeah fine… sure I will go on a date with you” Neptune blushed resting his face into his hand softly. “I should get back to work.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble in reference to http://hatzynz.tumblr.com/post/98122801292/i-can-see-sun-buying-neptune-this-shirt-for-some  
> \--hatzy


	4. prompt fill part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill   
> sun and neptune waking up

Sun stretched cuddling into Neptune who smiled yawning softly he ran his fingers over suns back smiling. Sun rubbed his eyes softly before cuddling in closer to Neptune. “mmmph. Morning...” Sun mumbled sounding like he was about to fall back asleep.

“Hey sunshine...” Neptune smiled stroking his hair.

“Dont do that it makes me want to stay asleep...” Sun yawned softly as he lazily drew pictures on his chest.

Neptune laughed softly. “nope I can’t let you do that come on now… up” Neptune pushed him up slowly.

“No...” Sun mumbled falling back into Neptunes warm spot snuggling into it. Neptune sighed sitting up slowly.

“Half an hour longer sun… thats all you’re getting...” Neptune ruffled his hair, he made his way out of the room. “Only half an hour.”

“Yay!” Sun mumbled into the pillow as an arm moved slowly, he knew he would get at least another hours sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment prompts or send them to seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com if you want to


	5. prompt fill part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from pastullio on tumblr.  
> Sun cant swim

“Sun just get in the water!” Neptune sighed standing in the water.

“No im going to drown!” Sun shouted standing at the edge of the pool, he started to pout before crossing his arms.

“Sun, I am in a kiddie pool just get in the water!” Neptune shook his head. “Dont make me get scarlet or sage throw you in the adult pool…” Neptune grinned.

“You wouldn’t…” Sun looked down at the shallow water. “And i call your bluff and i will not jump into the water!” Sun stomped his foot.

“Okay fine…” Neptune waded over to him and pushed up from the side of the pool. “We are going to do this the mean way because you won’t do this the nice way.”

“Nep please…” Sun whimpered as neptune picked him up.

“nope you need to learn how to swim and you would not do it the nice way in the kids pool so we have to do it the hard way in the deep pool.” Neptune sighed as Sun squirmed around trying to get free from neptunes hold. “hold your breath sunshine…” Neptune stood at the edge of the pool.

“Nep please don-” Sun started to splutter as he jumped in. He clung to neptune shivering and coughing. “You are mean…”

“Yeah you didn’t get into the shallow kids pool….” Neptune sighed pushing the hair out of his face. “But you know you can float…” Neptune smiled. “Trust me and let me teach you.”

“But I could drown…” Sun mumbled eyeing up the side of the pool.

“Trust that I would not let that happen to you.” Neptune pried Sun off of his arm slowly and pulled away. “Just lay back…” Neptune whispered helping him do so smiling warmly when suns panic started to set in. “Hey easy breath you will be fine sun…” Neptune laughed.

It took a few minutes but sun got the hang of it slowly. “I’m doing it! Nep I’m floating!” Sun grinned.

“Yeah you are…” Neptune laughed shaking his head. He knew scarlet was recording this and he knew why but he was never going to tell sun that scarlet flimed the monkey faunas being afraid to climb into the kiddie pool 

 

 


	6. hair play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sun likes his hair being played with

Sun rested his head against Neptune's thigh sighing, he had not been so comfy in so long Neptune's fingers were running his hair softly. “This feels so good Nep...” Sun mumbles happily.

“Yeah, it does, does it sun?” Neptune smiled picking up a butterfly hair clip to put in his hair. Sun sighed relaxing into Neptune further. He kept putting more and more clips into his hair, Neptune snickered playing with his hair.

Scarlet walked into the dorm and took look at Sun “Oh wow...” They laughed softly. “Thats wow…”

“What do you mean wow...” Sun pushed up from Neptune and ran to the bathroom.

Neptune smiled innocently at scarlet. “I need to go...” 


	7. Saving grace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merman au   
> where Neptune is a Merman and Sun is a Fisherman

“Hey, Hey calm down...” Neptune whispered to the Seal what was stuck in the net. “I’m going to get you out of here okay… you need to calm down so I can help.” Neptune whispered swimming into the net carefully to help pull the poor thing out of the net. “There you go buddy. you go free okay?” Neptune smiled softly turning to get to get out of the net but having his tail stuck. He started to thrash and grip at the net that tightened on his tail. “Let me go you stupid net...” Neptune tugged him on the net trying to get free. He thrashed  backing against a wall of rocks still thrashing neptune started to panic. “Fuck Fuck Fuck...” Neptune whispered trying to get free, his vision went black and he was left floating in the net.

 

Sun was pulling up his fishing net slowly, Grunting because of the weight of it. he had had some heavy fish before but nothing like this… he kept tugging at the net until he saw a dark blue tail apare. “Theres my catch of the day...” Sun muttered pulling the net further onto the boat. He paused when he saw the hand. ‘no it couldn't be, they were just a myth…. not real..’ sun thought pulling the merman onto his small boat he looked like he fought to get out of his net. He bent down slowly to free him from the net carefully trying not to wake him while he has a knife in his hand.

Neptune groaned softly coming too, he was in the shadows why was he in the shadows… His eyes popped open as he looked up to see a blond above him frozen in fear. “Hey… calm down…I’m going to get you out of here okay...” Sun spoke softly cutting him free slowly. “There you go…” Sun reached over to help him out alittle more.

“Who are you?” Neptune asked slowly watching him.

“I’m Sun...” He smiled softly pulling him out of the net carefully before turning back to fix the net. “What’s your name?”

“Neptune…” He watched Sun.

“God of the seas huh? oh and horses...” Sun looked over with a goofy grin.

“Yeah..” Neptune laughed softly watching his tail shimmer in the sunlight he was almost dry. “I guess he is that too..”

“now lets do a full check-a-roo over you because I think you could be concussed...”Sun said leaning over him to check out his head carefully.

“I’m fine….” Neptune muttered.

“Yeah tell that to the cut on the back of your head…” Sun ran his finger over it softly that cause Neptune to curse. “Hey I will get you an ice pack stay here okay?” Sun smiled softly getting up walking into the boat.

Neptune sighed leaning against the side the rocking of the boat was doing a bander to his stomach and his legs ached like a mother fucker.. Wait. legs?  Neptune looked down to see feet and legs. why?

“Heres your ice pack...” Sun walked over to help him place the icepack on his head carefully.

“Do you catch many mermen?” Neptune looked up at him.

“You are my first and hopefully last... I don’t want to catch too many of you guys… one of you could get hurt...” Sun pushed Neptunes hair out of his face softly. “Whoa look at you you have legs...” Sun sounded shocked.

“Yeah… I’m only half merman… So I can change between the two...” Neptune sighed softly. “Unfortunately  I haven't changed over in a few years so it is just pain i know there right now...”

“Oh… I’m sorry about that but I know a thing that may help you out...” Sun lent back and started rubbing neptunes feet carefully Neptune let out a tiny sigh of relief. “Helping?”

“Yeah… its helping a lot...” Neptune relaxed down slowly. “Thank you by the way… for doing this...” Neptune smiled softly.

“No problem.” Sun grinned back still rubbing his feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send prompts sent them to here.   
>  [ here](www.seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 


	8. tough luck maybe?

They had been on the phone for an hour now, just catching up and chatting while doing things. Now Sun had to go as Neptune was sitting at the table reading as he mainly listened to Sun's voice, he misses Sun so much, it's nice just to hear his voice while he's back home.

"I love you" Sun smiled into the phone softly.

"Mmhmm" Neptune smiled back looking up to see his mother who was watching him intently. Neptune looked back down for a moment trying to focus on his book

"No you have to say it..." Sun laughed softly in his ear making him blush to the tops of his ears.

"But, Mamas watching..." Neptune looked around shyly.

"Bad luck now say it kelp brain" Neptune could hear the snickering from Sun's end of the phone, he knew how much shit this was going to cause in his family.

"I... love..." Neptune paused looking back at his mother who was watching him now with a confused look then clicking he must be talking to a significant other well if he was saying I love you he must be. "You...."

"Neptune did you just say what I think you did in front of your momma I’m proud... and have fun..." Sun laughed hanging up the phone before he could reply back to him.

"I hate you so much sometimes…” Neptune mumbled looking at his phone before he closed it off. “mama don't please...."  Neptune sighed looking up at her.

“Who is she? Is she pretty? Is she smart?” Neptunes mother started as she slid down next to Neptune.

“Well He is smart and He is very handsome...” He looked at his hands worried his heart was felt like it was beating at a pace that he shouldn't be alive. “I-I’m Bi mama...” Neptune whispered.

“Oh sweetheart...” Neptunes mother rubs his back softly. “Calm down… You’re fine. I love you all the same okay baby...” She whispered slowing the rub as she felt him calm down under her touch.

“Yeah?” Neptune looked up at her with relief painted across his face.

“Yeah tell me more about him. What’s he like? who is he?” She grinned patting his shoulder. “Come on mama  has to be able to tell some of this to the family...”

“Mama!” Neptune laughed softly. “I don't know where to… His name is Sun…” He smiled softly fiddling with his phone.

“As in the leader of your team the blond that's the blond one in some of those photos you sent back home?” She smiled softly.

“Yeah he's a little… well he's a lot of a riff raff… he's cheeky, but so sweet mama..” Neptune started to gush. “He's so pretty though mama and I love him so so so much….”

“I can tell sweetheart...” She laughed softly. 


End file.
